


Fluffles, Cuddles and sleepy drabbles

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: When my muse hits as my head hits the pillow, there's a lot of cuddling and fluff and comforting involved (FWP drabbles (Fluff without Plot))Tags will be added as I go





	1. Hot Pot Evening - JinGyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom and Jinyoung's working schedules really don't fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was for Pizzabuttqueen

Yugyeom sighed contently as he closed the door behind him. Even though it was almost 1am already, outside it was still as hot as the burning oven in the pizza place he worked at. The apartment was cool and comfortable as he slipped out of his shoes, he really should buy some sandals even if they weren’t as fashionable as his sneakers.

He hated that he had to work that late in his part time job, barely getting any quality time with his boyfriend who had to wake up early in the morning to get to work. He couldn’t wait until he graduated and finally got a job that would make it possible to match his schedule with Jinyoung’s. He blinked in confusion as he discovered that there was still light burning in their bedroom. Carefully he opened the ajar door fully to discover that Jinyoung was in bed, leaning against the headrest, an open book on his stomach that fell out of his hands as he had fallen asleep.

Yugyeom chuckled. The usually teasing older looked really cute and gentle like that. He quickly changed into his sleeping clothes, promising himself he would take a shower in the early morning (he won’t) and slipped under the blanket towards his boyfriend. Jinyoung opened his eyes sleepily when he took the book off of him. “Gyeom-ah!” he rubbed his eyes, trying to look for a clock, but his sleepy eyes didn’t find one.  
“Did your part time job end well?” Yugyeom smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Hyung, I told you, you don’t have to stay up for me. Work was good. Yours?”  
Jinyoung nodded with a fond smile and looked at him before he frowned. “Did you shower?”  
Yugyeom pursed his lips, looking a bit guilty.  
“You pig!” the older slapped him on the chest.  
“I’ll do it tomorrow~!” he whined as Jinyoung grumbled about how he would wake him up later and remind him. He slipped under the covers and Yugyeom followed, slinging his arms around his torso and pulling him close.  
“Get your stinky body off of me.” he protested but barely did anything to get out of the embrace. Yugyeom kissed him again on the cheek. “I love you hyung.”  
“Back at you, stinky head.” Jinyoung grumbled and slipped his hand under Yugyeom’s shirt, stroking the skin above the hem of his shorts.


	2. Feierabend - YoungBam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam comes home more than just exhausted

Bambam groaned in relief as he slipped off his high heeled shoes. He had walked around on them the whole day and somehow, today was worse than ever. Being fashionable and being comfortable were really two different pairs of shoes. Literally.

He slid to the sofa, his feet barely lifting from the floor, and threw his body down on it. Soon, he heard footsteps, a door opening and Youngjae was standing in front of him. “Welcome home!” he yelled before a frown squeezed into his eyebrows and he flopped down onto the sofa next to Bambam. "What's up? Rough day?" Bambam nodded. It had been indeed rough, a particularly difficult customer let Bambam run back and forth about some trousers he had created for them only to spit him in the face about how absurd his designs were. He still felt the hurt and discouragement from it.

"Can I do something for you?" Youngjae asked softly, the worry still in his eyes and a hand stroking his thigh. Bambam closed his eyes and sighed. "Just... let me listen to your voice a bit. Just tell me anything."  
And so, Youngjae started to tell about his day, what he had done and about the flat jokes his colleague Yugyeom had told him. Bambam wasn't really listening, just letting the sound of Youngjae's voice soothe his nerves, his giggles catching in his own chest, making him smile a bit, until something caught his attention.

"Do you remember the shirt you made me? I wore it to work today and everybody was loving it!!" Bambam opened his eyes and was greeted by Youngjae's sunshine smile™, the one that had beaten all the clouds in Bambam’s life so far and he felt it wasn’t different this time too. "I was the king of our office!" He giggled and continued to tell how he explained that it was Bambam’s work and that he even gave out Bambam's business cards (Bambam couldn't believe that he actually always had a stack with him.) And while he told and told, he looked so, so happy and so proud that Bambam wondered what he was even moping about.

His chest filled with a warm sensation that he knew all too well, making his heart race, and without thinking, because he didn't need to, he grabbed Youngjae's face with both hands and connected their lips (and somewhat teeth too, but that was corrected quickly) in a kiss. He kissed him for a moment, first hard, but slowly softening his lips against Youngjae's. When he drew back the other giggled still and looked as adorable and lovingly as ever.

"What was that for?"  
But instead of the cheeky retaliation Youngjae expected, Bambam looked him seriously in the eyes. "I love you."  
Youngjae smiled. "I love you too Bam."  
Bambam leaned down to lay his head on Youngjae's chest and with soft strokes, Youngjae's hands drew through his hair. "Let them talk," Youngjae whispered, "One day they'll pay you the respect you deserve."  
The younger chuckled. "Yeah." Youngjae just knew him too well.


	3. Almost Home - JinBam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meeehp
> 
> I'm not really useful recently
> 
> (also, I'm more drawing recently and take OTP's over at [my tumblr](http://wassereis.tumblr.com))

Bambam turned in his bed and sighed. He couldn't fall asleep, there was too much on his mind. The assignment he had gotten a worse mark on than he expected, the homework for tomorrow's class he had finished just hours ago, the upcoming test next week, but most prominently was the thought about home. He had been studying for a year now here in korea, still 2 to go, and it wasn't like he couldn't see his mum on holidays or talk to her on phone. But he still felt a kind of longing, a small part in his chest empty and craving. He looked over to his roommate's bed but Yugyeom had vanished a few moments ago, when he thought Bambam was asleep. He was sure he was with his boyfriend Jackson now, tending to slip away to him when they weren't having their bff moments.

With a giddiness rising in his chest, he thought of his own boyfriend. He wondered if he too could just slip into Jinyoung's room and crawl in bed with the older student. After all, their relationship had been just a few days old and it was taking things too fast, wasn't it? But right now, Bambam really craved some human companionship. With a sigh he stood up, wrapping himself in his blanket, and trudged down the hallway to Jinyoung's single room. He carefully knocked on the door, but no reaction came from the inside. With the code Jinyoung had given him, he opened the door and quietly stepped in. At his entrance Jinyoung stirred from his sleep.

"Bambam?" He asked, his voice rough and Bambam noticed he really, really liked it, a shudder slipping down his back.  
"I-I'm sorry, hyung, I just... Yugyeom went to Jackson and I didn't want to sleep alone" Bambam wanted to backpedal, feeling rather stupid all of a sudden. What was he doing here, like a kid crying for it's mum because it feared the monsters under the bed. Waking up Jinyoung for such a banality, only for his impulsive mood. He was about to apologize and turn back to his own room, but Jinyoung's voice sounded softer when he said "Come here" and lifted his blanket for the younger to slip under.

Bambam let his own blanket drop and crawled into Jinyoung’s arms. He felt already far more comfortable in his heart when Jinyoung laid first the blanket and then his arms around him, kissing his head softly.  
“Thank you.” Bambam whispered. “For letting me sleep here.”  
Jinyoung grumbled indignantly and threw his leg over Bambam’s and shifted his arms so Bambam was more in a headlock than an embrace. “I’ll kill you if you sleep in someone else’s bed like that, understood?”  
Bambam giggled and nodded. “Yes, hyung. I-I just thought it would be weird, so fast…we’re barely...”  
Jinyoung let loose of him again, so he could look at the younger one, only his leg staying in place. “It’s not like it’s the first time you’re sleeping here, though.” When Bambam only looked at him confused he clarified. “The party a few weeks ago, you don’t remember?”  
Now that he mentioned it, he did in fact remember that party or at least some of it. He remembered how he had been desperate, still thinking that his feelings were one-sided. The last thing he remembered was how he was -at Yugyeom’s urge, because that’s what best friends are for apparently- getting some, quite a lot, liquid courage into his system to finally confess and receive the impending rejection. But then everything was blank until he woke up with so bad a headache he didn’t even remember that he didn’t wake in his room.

“Now that I think about it,” Jinyoung pondered and started to grin, “a lot of things _do_ make sense now.”  
Bambam buried his face in Jinyoung’s chest in embarrassment. “Honestly I barely remember anything, but the way Yugyeom made fun of it with Jackson, it surely was horrible.” He growled. Jinyoung laughed and rubbed his back comfortably at the same time.  
“Don’t worry about it, now you’re here and that’s all that matters, honestly.”  
“Yeah.” Bambam grinned into Jinyoung’s collarbones as the older started to kiss his head again. Bambam moved his head up and caught Jinyoung’s lips with his own. They kissed languidly, enjoying each other’s closeness, until their lips got lazy, more still against each other than moving. Bambam stifled a yawn and Jinyoung chuckled.  
“Let’s sleep now.” Bambam nodded and as he slowly drifted asleep, warm and comfortable, he thought about how he still missed home, but that he had found something similar here too.

 

~somewhere else~

Jaebum stomped on the lump under his roommate’s blanket.  
“Just be quiet already or do your lovey dovey shit somewhere else!” he grumbled, only being answered with a whine. Yugyeom and Jackson poked their heads out of the blanket, a disarming pout on each of their faces.  
“We don’t have anywhere else to goooo~!” They whined in unison. Then they made pleading faces, fluttering their eyelashes and looking cutely at him.  
“I hate you.” he huffed, turning back into his own bed. Just when he laid down a message came from his best friend, the one and only he could ever trust. He opened it and groaned again when a pixelated photo of a sleeping face greeted him.  
‘Isn’t he cute ❤’ the message said and Jaebum swore, the world was mocking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, meeehp


	4. Night Routines - YoungBam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae comes back late

Bambam was just finishing the removal of his make up when he heard the front door shut. It had been later than usual and Youngjae must have had a long day. He had already worried about him, but now that he was home, Bambam felt relieved. He finished his routine before bed and opened the door of the bathroom.

“Welcome ho-” He stopped in his cheerful greeting when he saw Youngjae leaning with his head on the wall next to the bathroom door. “Youngjae? Honey?”

He shook him slightly, turning him a bit to get a look at his face. Youngjae seemed almost out of conscience, mumbling unintelligible words. Bambam pecked him on his unresponsive lips and threw his arms over his shoulders, dragging him into the bathroom. He grabbed Youngjae’s toothbrush (a yellow version of his own) and put some toothpaste on it before he stuck it into Youngjae’s mouth and moved it as best as he could. Once he felt he was finished, he took the water cup and tried with his best effort to wash his mouth, but with Youngjae more unconscious than anything, the water ended up just flowing out of his mouth and barely landed in the sink. Bambam laughed. “Hey, you need to help me here, you need to rinse on your own, I can’t do that for you.” Youngjae grumbled and frowned, finally doing an effort to move some muscles.

Bambam continued to drag him by his arms into their bedroom and threw him onto the bedcovers. Unclothing him seemed easier and more familiar (though usually Youngjae had been a bit more cooperative then too). He sighed happily when he finally got him down to his boxers. He was just thinking about a way to get him into his pajamas when Youngjae rolled a bit and slipped with minimum effort under the bedcovers.

“Oh so you still have that much strength left!” Bambam laughed and moved into the space Youngjae had left. He cuddled against Youngjae (because he knew the older would be pouting in the morning if he didn’t - since it would have been the other way round had Youngjae still possessed the strength) and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

  
\-----the next morning-----

When Bambam woke up, a pair of arms was holding him tightly and a hand was stroking through his hair. He turned his head and grinned up at his boyfriend. “Good morning. Had a long day yesterday?”  
Youngjae hummed in confirmation. “Actually I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed as a thank you for yesterday, but I just couldn’t let go of you.” He pulled him even tighter and Bambam swung a leg over him, chuckling. “This is better.” He said, as they continued to cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	5. Bully - Jingyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom comes home irritated, his mood brought down by bullies (or one certain bully rather)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I had this

Jinyoung was sitting on the couch reading the last bit of his current book when Yugyeom came home. The way the younger let his shoulder bag fall into a corner listlessly and slipped off his shoes without putting them right (It had taken Jinyoung some scolding until he had gotten rid of that habit and it had been a while since), made Jinyoung conclude that something had happened to the younger. Probably something bad. So, suppressing his rising annoyance at again not being able to finish his book -it had just gotten really exciting too-, he closed it and patted the space next to him for Yugyeom to sit down onto. Yugyeom followed and crawled into his side.

“Had a rough day at uni?” He asked, rubbing the younger’s shoulder.  
Yugyeom answered with an affirmative hum, but didn’t continue.  
“What happened?” Jinyoung prodded, but Yugyeom just pouted.  
“You wouldn’t believe me anyway.”  
“Oh come one,” Jinyoung sighed, half of his thoughts with his book again. Of course he wanted to be there with his boyfriend, but if the other was uncooperative like that, he couldn’t help it. “When have I ever not believed you?”  
“For example when I said it wasn’t me who broke your favorite cup!”  
“Yeah, well, you were obviously lying! There was no one else who could’ve broken it!?” Jinyoung moved the arm he had around Yugyeom’s shoulders a bit up and closed it around his throat when the other looked unmistakably guilty.  
“Okay, maybe, but this one’s not a lie!”  
“Well, what is it?!” The older was slowly losing his patience.  
Yugyeom bit his lips and fumbled with his fingers before he decided to talk.

“Youngjae-hyung bullied me.”

There was a short silence before Jinyoung loosened his arm around Yugyeom to take a better look at him. “What?!” Jinyoung squinted at him, “Youngjae would never!”  
“See, hyung! You don’t believe me, but it’s the truth! He bullied me!”  
“Uhuh, okay so he bullied you.” Jinyoung sounded unconvinced and it made Yugyeom just pout some more, “What exactly did he do?”  
Yugyeom frowned, still irritated at the memory. “He-he, he grabbed my chest, but like real hard and then… he tried to grab my crotch and- and well, I was really scared then so I ran away and hid from him all day!”  
Jinyoung’s face cleared shortly before he got into thought. “Well, yeah, okay, he does that sometimes, not sure why.”  
“See!” Yugyeom roamed his hands over his own chest, still frowning, “It still feels all weird.”  
Jinyoung smiled his usual, mischievous smile and Yugyeom didn’t like it. He leaned back on the couch and pulled the younger a bit onto him. His arms wound around Yugyeom’s torso from behind him and his mouth whispered directly into his ear. “I just know a way to get rid of that.”


	6. Coffee Shop - JinGyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coffee shop Jinyoung works at is notorious for the bad shakes, but there is a customer coming back for them. Or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember when I started this but I finished it when I was tired and about to sleep, so I'm adding it here.
> 
> Warning: No cuddles or drowsiness or anything sleep or comfort related.

“A chocolate shake please!”

Jinyoung looked up from the register to stare at the boy standing in front of the counter. He was tall, but his face looked young with the bop haircut and the small, expectant smile. It fell slowly, making way to a look of confusion and Jinyoung realized he must have watched him a bit to long.

“Yeah, sure.” He said and moved to prepare the drink.

Who could blame him, really. Their coffee shop was notorious for their awful shakes of any flavour, everyone just ordered the coffee drinks and went to the coffee shop two streets over for everything else. At one point Jinyoung had even suggested to take them off the menu, but the owner refused to him for unknown reasons.

He handed the guy his milkshake, he took it with a shy smile and a ‘thank you’ and went out the door. Jinyoung mentally bid farewell to a potential future customer. Too bad, he looked kinda cute too.

  
Jinyoung didn’t think about this further, until a few days later when the coffee shop was full of people and Jinyoung scurried to fill the orders to named cups Youngjae passed to him. He frowned when he saw another chocolate shake, sorted to a cup that said ‘Yugyeom’. He had barely a second to consider another customer lost and to think about convincing the owner to finally take it off the menu, before he had to get to work because the cups were starting to line up. Youngjae was a sunny boy, but far too quick for Jinyoung’s good.

He finally thrusted the chocolate shake to the waiting queue and was surprised when a familiar face looked up at his inquiry of ‘Yugyeom’. The other smiled, a soft blush on his cheeks, and thanked him, taking the shake out of Jinyoung’s hands who couldn’t stop gaping. Either this (really cute) guy was a masochist or his taste buds must have been rotted away by whatever he had been consuming before.

  
When Yugyeom came in for a third time, it was one of the slower days again where Jinyoung was alone behind the counter and this time Jinyoung knew a name to the face. He ordered a chocolate shake again and Jinyoung couldn’t help but ask. “Wouldn’t you rather like coffee? I mean-”  
“I- I- don’t drink coffee.” the other interrupted him, pursing his lips.  
“Really?” Jinyoung was surprised. Well, there were those people too. “But..” He hesitated for a moment, looking around him, “isn’t the shake better at the coffee shop two streets over?”  
His voice was a bit lower and his heart beated in his chest when Yugyeom drew closer to hear him better. Jinyoung had stopped talking, but the other stayed close still and smiled shyly.  
“That might be true, but they don’t have such cute baristas there.”  
Jinyoung drew back quickly, his cheeks blushing, before his defense mode set in and he grumbled at the chuckling youth. “Ha, ha, ha! Funny! I’d kick your ass if I weren’t on duty.” He thought about adding something disgusting to the shake for revenge, but then he remembered that the shake was awful as it was and he could really get in trouble.  
“See you next time.” Yugyeom said while he took his shake and slid out the door smoothly. Jinyoung sent him his most deathly look and tried to tame his butterflies as soon as the other was out of sight.

  
It was a few days later when he was on a shift with Bambam. There weren’t many people and Jinyoung thought about taking a book-break.  
“Jinyoungie-hyung? What is this? Is this yours?”  
Jinyoung looked lazily to the side from where Bambam had spoken and scrambled as he saw the papers the younger had picked up.  
“This is nothing.” he pressed them down on the table, hoping that Bambam hadn’t seen them. He might have done some research and he might have printed out some of the results for a certain possible visitor, but that wasn’t anything he wanted to talk to Bambam about.  
“How to make a tasty shake? Really? Are you trying to save this shop? Hyung, I’m impressed, I thought you didn’t care!” Bambam smiled brightly. Of course he had seen it. Jinyoung grumbled. “This is none of your business.” He folded the papers and put them into the back pockets of his trousers.

“Hello, a chocolate shake please!” A familiar voice called out and Jinyoung pulled the recipes back out again. “Yugyeom!” Bambam cheered and Jinyoung froze. Yugyeom was apparently surprised too. “Oh? Bambam? I didn’t know you work here?”  
“Oh, so this is the coffee shop you were talking about?! Oh wait, so who’s-” Bambam broke off and looked at an irritated Jinyoung, then at his papers, back to Yugyeom and back to Jinyoung again. Then he started laughing and clapped Jinyoung on the shoulder. “I’ll go in for a break. Have fun, but no dirties on the counter!” He chuckled and went into the breakroom.

Jinyoung looked at Yugyeom confused, but the other was only blushing. So Jinyoung started to prepare the shake according to his step-by-step recipe. When he was finished he gave it to the other with a much more lighter feel than the usual shakes and with much more expectations. “Please taste it. I made it differently from the other ones.” Jinyoung grinned.  
Yugyeom looked at him in awe. “F-for me?”  
“I just don’t want you to sue us if you lose your tastebuds.” He said indignantly but the other must have seen through his act as he giggled happily and tasted the shake.  
His features brightened. “It’s really good!!” He smiled and Jinyoung wondered how butterflies can double so fast in his stomach.  
He grinned back, satisfied with himself. “I’m glad then.”  
“Uhm,” the other started to fumble, “would you go on a date with me?” He blushed furiously and Jinyoung really wanted to tease him, but his own face felt hot and the sweat on his hands started to become too much. “Uhm, Sure.” He said and laughed in relief when the other smiled brightly.

They set a time, agreeing that Yugyeom would fetch him after his shift and half an hour later, when Bambam came back from his break, Jinyoung’s cheeks still felt warm and he couldn’t stop thinking about the cute smile Yugyeom threw him when he had left the coffee shop with the promise to see him later.


End file.
